paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All on Aid
This story was made by AttackPac. DO NOT edit with permission. Synopsis When Aid is alone away from the Lookout, he wants to enjoy his time. But, he doesn't really get what he expected. Characters Aid Skye Story It was a wonderful spring day in Adventure Bay. Out on a field, Aid was resting on his back and enjoying the sunshine. "Ahhh, the grass is so soft, and the sunlight is so warm." he sighed, and relaxed his body on the grass. A light breeze blew against his body, soothing him even more. After a starting out his morning by playing pup pup boogie with his friends and going to the pup park, Aid felt like he could use some relaxation. He then let out a small yawn. "Maybe I'll take a short nap, then go somewhere else." he said, then yawned again, and went to sleep. A little later, Aid woke up, but he felt a little different. "Heheheheh! What's thahahahat?!" he asked while giggling. He felt as if something was on his hind paws. "Hehehehey! That tickles!" he giggled. When he looked down at his paws, he saw that there were worms moving around on his paws. "Heeeheeheeheeheehee!! Stohohop!! That tihihihihickles!!" he laughed. The worms wriggled around his paw pads, and even on his toes. This made Aid laugh even more. "Heeheeheehahahaha!! Nohohoho stohohohohop!! Ehehehew!!" he went, feeling a little disgusted by the fact that worms were on his paws. "Plehehehehease get ohohohohohoff!! Plehehehehehease?!?" he begged. Then, some of the worms went in between his toes on his left paw. "Eeeeeee!! Nohohoho!! Dohohohohn't do that!! Eeeeheeheeheehee!!" he squealed, wiggling his toes a bit as the worms wiggled on, and between them. He wanted to get up, but at the same time, he didn't want to squish the worms. To him, it would be both sad, and gross. So he just waited it out. "Hehehehehehe!! Ahahahahahaaaaa!! Oh please stooop!!" he begged. Then, to his relief, he felt some of the worms get off of is paws. "Hehehehehe!! Eheheh!" he laughed, as he felt more get off. Then at last, all of them got off. "Heheh, phew!" he sighed. "I'm glad that's over." he added, and stood up while panting a bit. "I hope th-that never happens again. It really tickled." he said. Then, he got an idea. "Maybe a trip to the beavers dam will be nice." he said. "Yeah! That would be very nice!" he said with a smile and wagged his tail. He then ran off to go see the beavers. When he got there, the beavers were working on the dam. Aid approached them and smiled. "H-Hello you guys." he said. The beavers noticed Aid and slapped their tails happily to greet him. "I-I just wanted to pay you guys a visit." Aid said. The beavers chittered and playfully splashed Aid with water. "Hehehehe! Hey!" giggled Aid. He smiled as he watched the beavers continue their work. But little did he know, that he picked a sitting spot right next to an ant hill. Some ants crawled their way towards Aid's unguarded paws, and started to crawl on them. They couldn't reach his paw pads because they were on the ground, but Aid started giggle. "Hehehehe! Who's tickling my paws?" he asked as he looked down at them, and saw the ants crawling on them. "Ohohohoho!! Hehehehey that tihihihickles!!" he said to the ants, but they kept going. "Heeheeheehee!! Stohohohop!! Plehehehease?!" Aid begged, but to no avail. As he giggled, he rolled onto his back as the ants kept crawling. Same with the worms, he didn't want to step on them, so all he could do was laugh. "Hahahahahaha!! Ihihihit tihihihihickles ahahahahaha!!" the poor Retriever laughed. Some ants crawled onto his paw pads. And some even crawled onto his toes. This made Aid's tickle ordeal more tickly. "Heeheeheehahahahahaaaaa!! Nohohohoho not there!! Heheheheheheheeeeee!!!" he squealed. But that wasn't enough to prevent the ants from crawling in between his toes next. "Eeeeek!! Nohohoho, plehehehease!! Not my tohohohoes!! Ahhhaahahahaha!!" Aid laughed even more. "Eeeheeheeheehee!! And they're very itchy!! Hehehehehe!! Aid laughed, as the ants continued crawling around his paws. "Hahahahahahaa!! Hehehehelp, mehehehehe!!" he squealed. The beavers heard Aid's and went to the edge of the lake to see what was going on. When they saw Aid's paws getting mercilessly tickled by ants, the turned around and splashed water at him with their tails. This washed the ants off of his paws. Aid found himself all wet, but relieved. "Haaaaa. Haaaaa. Phew." he panted. "Oh my paws." Aid went as he scratched them. The beavers then saw Aid with his irritated paws, and walked up to him. "W-What is it?" Aid asked as he continued scratching his paws. The beavers then directed Aid to the lake, telling him to stick his paws in it. "Ohhh, I see." Aid said, and got up and walked to the lake. He then stuck his paws in the water and sighed in relief as the itchiness went away. "Ahhh, much better." he said. The beavers smiled as Aid relaxed. The Golden Retriever soon got up and walked to the beavers." Thanks for washing the ants off of my paws." he said. "And for helping my relieve my itching." he adds with a smile. The beavers chittered as a way of saying 'You're welcome'. "Well, I'd best be off. Maybe I can find something to do that doesn't involve tickling." Aid said. "See you guys later!" And he ran off. The beavers waved goodbye as Aid left. As Aid walked more into the forest, he started to look for something else to do while he was there. "Hmmm, I could just rest here a while. I do like napping in quiet places." he said, being that he was mostly quiet-natured. "Or, I could find another animal to have fun with!" he said, changing his mind. And he ran deeper into the forest. But after he made his dash, he tripped over a tree root, and fell flat onto his belly. "Oooof!" he exclaimed as he slid a bit. He laid there a while, long enough for a animal to see him and slither towards him. "Ohhhh..." Aid moaned. "Better watch where I'm going." He tried to get up, but for some reason, he couldn't do so with his hind legs. "Hey, how come I-" Aid was saying before he looked back at his legs and gasped. What he gasped at, was a snake coiled around his hind paws. "Oh no! A s-s-s-snake!" Aid exclaimed. The snake just stared at him with a smirk on its face. Aid was worried. "P-Please don't hurt me. I-I didn't know this was your space." he said. The snake then moved its head down to Aid's hind paws. Aid covered his head in fear, expecting to get bitten, before he felt a laugh build up. "Mmmmmm!" he mumbled. Next thing he knew, the snake was taking its tongue to his paws. "Geeheehee! Goh! Nohohoho! Dohohohohon't!" he giggled. But the snake didn't listen, and kept licking his paws. Aid's giggling started to build up. And it eventually, it got converted into laughter. "Aaahahahahahahaha!! Oh plehehehehehease!! That tihihihihihickles!!" he laughed. This just made the snake continue licking his paws. Then, much to Aid's dismay, another snake slithered up and saw what the first one was doing. Aid managed to get himself to look back, and he was worried. "Ohohohoho nohohohohoho!!" he laughed. The second snake smiled and gestured for the first one to make room. The snake did so and wrapped itself around Aid's left hind leg. The other snake did the same around his right one, and they both licked the paw on their respective leg. "GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AAEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEE!!!" he laughed loudly. "OHOHOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEASE!!! IHIHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!!!" Aid bellowed. But the snakes didn't listen. They found Aid's paws too soft to not lick, and they licked away. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE!!!!" Aid laughed while tearing up. Aid was about to try and use his front hind paws to get away, but yet another snake came, and saw what was happening, and coiled itself around Aid's body, this rendering him immobile. "HEHEHEHEHEHEY!!! L-LEHEHET ME GOHOHOHOHOHO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed Aid. the snake just sneakily hissed at him, and stayed where it was at. The other two snakes continued their licking fest. The one on his left paw licked his paw pads, and the one on his right licked in between his toes. "HAAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!!!! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!!!! NOOOO MOOOOORRRRRE!!!! HEEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEEEEEEE!!!!" Aid laughed even louder, crying while doing so. "HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! PLEEEEASE!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! I CAN'T TAKE ANY MOHOHOHOHOHORE!!!" he pleaded, feeling tears flow down from his face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!!" Aid felt the snakes lick paw pads, in between his toes, on his toes, on the bottom of his paws, and the sides of his paws. No matter how much he pleaded, he still kept laughing. But then, he heard a screech from up a tree. Still laughing, he looked up, and saw a hawk sitting on a branch. The three snakes also looked up, and stopped licking Aid. They knew that they could be food if the hawk wishes, and the let go of Aid, and slithered away. Aid laid on the ground, very tired and exhausted. He panted heavily as he struggled to get on his paws. "Oh... my..." he panted. "Ohhh." he went as he shook a bit. "I gotta, get home. I can't take anymore tickling." he said, and started to walk away. Along the way, Aid stopped when he saw some tall grass. This meant only one thing. "Ohhh no." he moaned. This will surely tickle my paws. They've been through enough today." he said. But he saw that the Lookout was straight ahead, and he wanted to get home badly, so he went on forward. Every time Aid lifted his paws, he felt the soft grass brush up against them. "Heeheeheehee! That... tickles!!" he giggled. The field of tall grass was pretty long, so he had quite a ways to go. "Hehehehehe!! Oh man, I wish... hehehehehehe!! I wish this was short grass hahahahaha!" he laughed as he kept walking. Aid wanted to run and get through the field quicker, but the tickle torture the snakes gave him wore him out, so walking was the most energy saving way to get across. "Pfffft! Keeheeheeheeheehee!! Why is everything tihihihihickling my pahaws today?!" he asked himself. "Hehehehehehehahahahahaha!! Ohohohohohooooo!!" Aid laughed more, before tripping. "Whoa! Oof!" he exclaimed as he fell flat on his belly. Then, a gust of wind blew against the grass, making it tilt towards Aid's exposed paws. And then, the saying grass brushed up against his paw pads. "Aheeheeheeheeheehee!! Ohohohohoho hahahahahahahaha!!" he laughed more loudly. "Ohohohoho no mohohohore!!" he went as he got back up quickly. "I can't take any more tickling. I gotta get home!" he said, and walked a bit faster through the field. "Paaahahahahahahaha!! Ohehehehehehehehe!! Heeheeheeheeheehehehehehehehe!!" Aid laughed more as he went. "Muhuhuhust!! Gehehehehet!! Hohohohohome!!" he laughed. And after a minute, he managed to get out of the field. "Haaaaa! Made it!" he sighed in relief, panting as well. "I hope, nothing else, comes to tickle me." he said, and walked towards the Lookout. And finally, he made it back. "Oh man. I'm done." he said. "I'm sooo tired. I need to rest." he added, and went to his pup house, before laying down inside it with his paws sticking out. Then, Skye walked by and saw Aid's hind paws sticking out of his pup house. She smiled and walked over to them. Aid didn't notice, until he felt someone rub against his paws. "Pleeease no more tickliiing!!" he shouted. This surprised Skye. "Easy Aid. I was just giving you a paw rub." Skye giggled. Aid looked back and saw Skye, then blushed out of embarrassment. "O-oh, sorry Skye." he said. "My paws have been through a lot of tickling today, and they need a break." he said and wiggled his paws a bit. "Oh my. How much tickling?" Skye asked. "A lot. First by worms, then by ants, then snakes, which was the worst, and finally tall grass." Aid listed. "Awww, you poor pup." said Skye. "I bet a paw rub will relieve your tickle aching paws." she said. Aid smiled. "That would be nice." he said. "My paws are exhausted." he added. Skye smiled and happily gave Aid a paw rub. she even massaged his toes. Aid sighed, happy that something, that was not tickling, was being given to his paws. And he closed his eyes, deciding to go to sleep. After a day like today, he really needed it. The End